Falling Apart
by Neal4Ever
Summary: Bella get's attacked after three months of Edward leaving her. When Edward decides to come back Bella will have to make a decision between the hotty Jackob or the sexy Edward. Who will she chose? Will she make a decision before it is to late? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I don't own anything. Please tell me how it is, I wrote it today during English and Social Studies.**

Bella's pov

It's been 3 months and I'm still depressed. I swore I would never fall in love, but I thought he was the one. Stupid me always inflicting pain upon myself. I thought as I walked down a dark alley. I've been walking around randomly a lot. I heard footsteps behind me so I walked a little faster. Right then I noticed that the alley was a dead end.

Someone grabbed me and tried to slam me against the wall, but I gabbed my knee upwards into his groin. Me attacker went down so I went off running. I wasn't looking and ran into someone.

"I got her!" he yelled.

"NO!" I screamed knowing no one could hear me.

"Someone please, HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. Someone covered my moth and said, "Shut-up."

"Leave her alone." Someone said as they came to my rescue.

"No." they said back. Just then I fell to the floor. Just then I fell to the floor.

"Are you ok, Bella?" said my savior. I never got to say, "Thanks," before I fainted.

~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a white room that was very small. It smelled like my grandma's home made chocolate cookies.

"Bella it's your dad. Are you alright?" he said with concern in his voice

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Your at the hospital, Bella."

"Why? What happened?" I asked getting scared.

"Bella!" Sam said as he rushed in.

"Sam." I said in my weak voice, also as he gave me a hug.

"We were so worried about you Bella. Do you remember anything?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"I remember walking, then I remember someone attacking me. What happened to me?"

"Bella Jacob was fallowing you because you were headed into a bad part of town. He said he heard you scream and ran to go help you. There were two big bad guys roaming around. They tried to hurt you. Jacob saved your live, he got them off you and carried you to the nearest hospital." Sam said to me.

"What?" I said utterly amazed.

"Yeah, there was no sign of rap or any serious injuries. When you were thrown against the wall you got a cut, not anything that could've killed you or anything just a cut that needed 3 stitches. Other then that your perfectly normal."

"Is Jacob here?" I asked Sam

"Yeah he's coming up right now." My dad answered

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Jacob entered looking kind of shy.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" Jake asked as he bent down to give me a hug.

"Hey, I'm feeling tiered and sore. Thanks for saving me." I said to him

"No problem anytime Bella."

Just then the nurse came in and said that I needed my sleep and told everyone to leave and come back tomorrow night. I had a dream that night were no one was around to save me, I had gotten killed and gutted like a fish. I woke up sweating and screaming. There was a figure above me.

"Who are you?" I asked the person.

"Bella? It's me Alice!" she said trying to give me a hug.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked trying to get her off me.

"Bella I thought you were dead. I had a vision were you were in an alley and had gotten killed. Bella I'm so happy your alive!" she then hugged me because I was trying to sit up.

"No Jake saved me." I said to her.

"But how was that possible I saw you on the ground bleeding out of your neck screaming, and then silence. But here you are alive." She said almost crying out dry tears.

"Remember Alice you can't see werewolf or anyone the save. You probably saw the other ending." I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh, I forgot I was just so upset, just to warn you Edward is coming and here he is." She said right as he came in.

"Bella." Edward said softly. He kept looking at me as if I was a photo in his mind.

"Edward." I said with no feelings at all.

**Tell me what you think. I need ideas for what should happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry it's been forever since I updated on this story. I don't own anything from twilight.**

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah just peachy because when you guys left everything was perfect and I was happy. Oh and thanks to you look were I'm laying," I said in my best sarcastic voice I could.

"Bella, I know that what I did has hurt you very much but, I'm back and I'm asking if you can possibly forgive all of us," Edward said.

"Edward got out of here before I start to scream. I just can't take it right now. Leaving me should be easy since you did it once," I said.

"Bella, he won't leave until you listen to what he has to say, and we all know that you can't scream because then we would really be gone again and you don't want that to happen again do you?" Alice questioned me.

"Fine tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me. I'm really tiered so if you could make this quick I would be very grateful," I told them.

So they want me to forgive them after they did this to me? Well maybe they had a good reason, maybe they really did feel bad for leaving me. _Bella, your just trying to kid yourself and we both know that all they are going to do is leave you like last time. Do you really want to live through the pain again?_

"The only reason we left is because we thought that if Victoria and Laurent thought that we didn't care for you they would leave you alone and you could finally live a normal life," Alice started for Edward.

"Bella, when I last saw you I almost turned around and told you that it was a joke. I had to go through with it so that way you wouldn't be in harm's way with the vampires'," Edward was telling me.

"Edward, how come I don't believe you then? I've always thought that you would tell me the truth," I said turning my head into the pillow ready to cry. I felt a cold hand rubbing my back and for a second I wanted to turn around and kiss Edward. I wanted things to go back to the way they were before they left me 3 months ago.

"Bella, I'm telling you the absolute truth. Everyone hated me for what I did to you. I hated myself for that day. I still can't believe that we are here to ask you to forgive us. We know that you would never forgive us. All I'm asking is please give this so thought. I still love you as much as I did before any of this happened," Edward whispered to me.

Before I could tell him that I wanted to be with him forever they left.

"I love you too," I whispered knowing that he couldn't hear me.

~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Charlie, the nurse said that she was ready to go home today if you want to take her," I heard someone tell my dad.

"Ok when she wakes up I'll ask her if she's ready to go home today," my sweet dad replied.

"Dad I want to go home today," I said opening my eyes up. All I really wanted to do was go to Edward's house and ask him to take me back.

"Ok well if you're ready right now I can take you home," dad told me.

"Yeah." I got up and looked at him.

"K. Bye Jake," dad told Jake and we walked out of the room to take me home.

When I got home I went up to my room to change out of my cloths. I went downstairs and found Charlie.

"Hey dad can I barrow the truck?"

"Uh, sure," he said tossing my the keys. I got into the truck getting myself prepared for what I would tell Edward.

**Sorry I'm going to have to end the chapter right here for now. I hope that people are still reading this after like 5 months of not updating. **


End file.
